1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of video displays and other user interface devices for digital systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital systems typically include at least one video display device to display images to a user of the system. The images may be computing desktops, video sequences, combinations of the two, etc.
In some cases, digital systems may include more than one display. The displays can be used independently, such as when multiple displays are used to form a large virtual desktop that extends across the displays. Accordingly, the interfaces to the displays and at least some of the related processing circuitry are separate for each display. However, it is also desirable to be able display the same images concurrently on each of the displays. For example, the system may include connections to connect to one or more external displays, as when the digital device is begin used to show a presentation to an audience in a large room. The presenter may view the display on the system itself, and the audience may view the presentation on the external displays.
When the displays are used to display the same images, the interface circuitry and other per-display circuitry is typically operated in slave mode with a common master. The master transmits timing signals in addition to the display data stream to each slave.